What goes on behind the curtain!
by CatofCompleteChaos
Summary: Rated M for major hyperactivness and Yaoi! A gay fma romp, involving brotherly love, metal suits, coffee makers, and fun with Armstrong, Roy and no clothing!


**Okay! As you know this story has been rated for immense yaoi. It was written with my friend/Brother Amy while we were both hyperactive so some of it might not even make sense. But oh well! When they're my stories ANTYTHING is possible! Enjoy it! **

**xxx**

**Human Alphonse and Edward are standing in a lab talking about their excitement to see The Conqueror of Shambala. **

**Al: "HOW LONG TILL THIS BLOODY MOVIE COMES OUT!" Clenches fist.**

**Ed: Sweat drops, goes small "January or February?" In a small voice "Since when are you so impatient Al?"**

**Al: "I'm Not, I'm not." calms down**

**Ed: Whimpers**

**Al: "I didn't mean to yell at you and the cat said bloody, she likes that word. It reminds her of her dinner." Smiles in a cute way**

**Ed: "Calm Al, calm. Your body is too happy to take the anger." Giggles**

**Al: "Calm," breathes "calm…Think cat…"goes to sleep**

**Ed: pats Al on the head.**

**Al: Snuggles into Ed's hand**

**Ed: Backs off in a jump**

**Al: Snuggles up to Phantom Cat **

**Ed: Rolls eyes and puts end to foolishness. Paints own blood on a suit of armor and seals Al inside then giggles**

**Al: In a tin-canny voice "Hey! It smells like…Cat…"goes into hibernation**

**Ed: growls and claps hands together, places them on suit of armor and blows it up. "WAKE UP! IT'S FRIEKN SUMMER NOT WINTER FOR HIBERNATION!"**

**Al: Sits up and pushes Ed to wall Glares before 'DING!' Al has a great Idea, "Hey, Brother! Get in!" Opens door to inside of stomach.**

**Ed: Slowly backs away "Hell no!" Slowly reaches for Coffee Maker**

**Al: "Get, IN!" shoves Ed and his coffee inside "Ahh, I feel warm and…fuzzy inside."**

**Ed: "Why?"**

**Al: "Because your in there brother!" Smiles to self**

**Ed: "AHH LET ME OUT FREAKO!"**

**Al: Locks door and skips away singing a sweet song about himself**

**Ed: "OKAY!" Claps hands together "I'll turn you back!" Places hands on armor and fuses back into human Al, when human Al is back Ed is sitting on top since he was inside him and he strokes his face in a sleazy manner **

**Al: "AHHH!" Looks up, "Who are you?" **

**Roy: "I AM ROY MUSTANG!" Fixes eye patch "HELLO THERE!" **

**Al: (In head) I Think I want to…touch it! Grabs Roy's leg**

**Roy: "NO NOT MY PRADA BOOTS!"  
Al: rubs face on Roy's legs "Has anyone ever told you, you have nice legs?"**

**Roy: "Yeah, Reza has, many times at that."**

**Al: "If you're Roy, then who is that?" Points to a buff man with pink sparkles**

**Roy: "My Boy Friend." **

**Al: YOU'RE WHAT! Jumps off leg "Get away from me you homosexual!"**

**Roy: Smiles evilly "If you ever want to see your brother again, THE FULL METAL PIPSQUEAK, YOU'LL HAVE TO FIGHT FOR HIM!"**

**Al: "DON'T CALL HIM SHORT HE WILL GET ANGRY!"**

**Roy: "FIGHT ME FOOL!" **

**Al: "NEVER!"**

**Roy: "WHAHAHA! If you win, you get him back. And if you don't fight, or I win, Time to have a three way with you, me and Armstrong!"**

**Al: "WHAT!" Shocked**

**Roy: "Fine! If you won't fight, I WILL!" grabs Al "Still won't fight?"**

**Al: "If I choose to have a…you get the point with you and Armstrong. Do I get my brother back in the end?"**

**Roy: Thinks "Yeah," Shrugs "Sure."**

**Al: "Hmmm… I will…"**

**Roy: hoping "Yes…?"**

**Al: "I will…"Punches Roy in the face**

**Roy: Falls back**

**Al: "GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER!"**

**Armstrong: "ROY ELIZABETH MUSTANG! ENOUGH!" **

**Al: "TELL HIM TO GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER OR ILL TAKE YOUR PINK SPARKLES"**

**Armstrong: In a scared voice "Give him back his brother!" **

**Al: … "HE GRABBED ME"**

**Roy: "Let's go," Armstrong and Roy pull a curtain in front of them, no more is heard**

**Al: "EWWWWW!" **

**Silence.**

**Al: "WHERE IS MY BROTHER?"pulls back curtain, Roy is somewhere under Armstrong's nakedness. **

**Al: "AHHHHH! MY EYES….THEY BURN!"**

**Armstrong: glares "I WAS HAVING FUN, perform alchemy on the suit of armor you were once in Alphonse, he is in there!"**

**Roy: strokes Alphonse**

**Al: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**Roy: "heh." **

**Al: "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU ONE EYED FREAK!" runs away**

**Roy: winks and shuts the curtain**

**Al: shudder "let's go get brother!"**

**The suit lies in the corner so pathetically, so quiet, Al can barely believe his brother is in there.**

**Al: kicks open "stuff alchemy!"**

**Ed: flash of blond hair**

**Al: **

**Ed: "HE CALLED ME A PIPSQUEAK? WHERE ARE THEY AL? WHERE?"**

**Al: ….points to curtain**

**Ed: "OKAY!" marches over**

**Al: (in mind) I can't lie to my brother**

**Ed: runs to curtain and pulls It back **

**Al: …………………………………………………………..**

**Ed: "…AH MY GOD, EW GROSS! YOU FREAKS!"**

**Al: blocks eyes "come Brother, peel away!"**

**Ed: desperately fights Al's strength**

**Roy: pokes tongue out at Ed**

**Ed: "THAT PRICK, LET ME AT HIM! DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE THEM AL!"**

**Al: "BROTHER! HE'S NAKED!"**

**Armstrong: "Great isn't it?"**

**Elrics: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**Ed: "AND VULNERABLE FOR KILLING!"**

**Al: "HE'S UNDER ARMSTRONG!"**

**Armstrong: pulls back curtain**

**Al: "You'll never get under his muscles!"**

**Ed: "I CAN'T DO ANTHING!"**

**Al: hears giggles from behind the curtain**

**Roy: "Then join us Ed! I'll promote you"**

**Al: hears giggles and spews up innards "I feel like Izumi,"**

**Al pulls Ed away from the whole thing, they are in a science room, both looking very sick. **

**Ed: "That was….the most….DISGUSTING THING… I've ever seen Al"**

**Al: Pale faced, "never again Brother."**

**Fin**

**Well how was that? Good for the perverts and good for the hyper? Once again I thank Amy for everything!**


End file.
